


Baby Blues

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pregnancy has been particularly difficult for the both of them. Hugo is absolutely determined that this will be the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started out with the intention of writing a quick pwp. I have absolutely no idea where this went wrong but it is tooth-rottingly sweet and not even the slightest bit porny. -_-

Hugo Weasley hated what he had turned into. Staring down at himself as he gingerly sat down on the edge of the queen size bed he shared with Scorpius, he circled his hands around his absolutely enormous belly. He had had such potential when he was young. He could have been an Auror like his dad or Uncle Harry; he could have been a Dragonologist like his Uncle Charlie; he could have even been a professional Quidditch player like his Aunt Ginny. But _no_ , he just _had_ to go and get married straight out of Hogwarts, didn’t he? He just _had_ to go and get pregnant straight away. Fucking Scorpius and his fucking Malfoy genes. _Why_ did that bastard have to be so bloody fertile?

 

Hugo winced as one of the babies kicked at his bladder. Seven pregnancies into their fifteen-year marriage and he had finally succumbed to the Weasley family curse: he was pregnant with twins. Truth be told, he was ten days overdue with twins and incredibly unhappy with his lot in life. He loved their six children with everything he had and wouldn’t give any one of them up for anything in the entire world.

 

_But really, it’s a bit much,_ he thought for what seemed like the millionth time that day alone. _I am thirty three years old, for Merlin’s sake! Artie is fifteen this year and I’m pregnant again. All I have to show for my entire life’s work is the children, a whole lot of stretch marks and a fat arse._

 

Scorpius fucking Malfoy had turned him into his grandmother. Not that he didn’t hold an incredible amount of respect for Grandma Molly, but he could have done _so much_ with his life. He had wanted to play Quidditch; he really had. Or become an Auror. He hadn’t so much wanted to be chased by dragons, now that he thought of it, but it would have been nice to have had the bloody option!

 

“Oh, stop kicking me,” he grumbled aloud as he ground the knuckles of his right hand into the small of his back, which had been aching all day long. “No more. This is absolutely the last fucking time I am putting myself through this for him. Bastard.”

 

He shifted on the bed, his back protesting all the while. What he needed, he knew, was to soak in a nice, hot bath. The hot water would help with his aches, but he knew better than to hop in without Scorpius nearby. The last time he had tried something like that at this stage of a pregnancy had been with their second eldest, Cassiopeia. He had been stuck in the bathtub for nearly two hours before Scorpius had arrived home and, after finally stopping laughing, had helped him to climb out. A particularly sharp pain in his lower back doubled Hugo over briefly with a deep groan.

 

“Hugo?”

 

Light footsteps reached Hugo’s ears and he groaned again. That was just what he needed: Scorpius to find him complaining about the babies.

 

“Hugo, where are you?”

 

Hugo attempted to straighten up, but yet another wave of pain lanced through him, this time accompanied by a rush of damp between his legs. His eyes widened with a combination of surprise and panic just as the door to the bedroom opened.

 

“Scorp…” Hugo reached out for his husband just as the next wave of pain took his consciousness with it.

 

*~*

 

They were perfect, absolutely perfect. Both of the new babies had pale skin, red faces that were scrunched up as they wailed and the baldest heads of any of their eight children yet. Scorpius glanced up from the as-yet-unnamed girl he was holding to meet Hugo’s eyes.

 

“Hugo…”

 

“Come here.”

 

Hugo’s voice was rough, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat after the ten-hour birth and the bruises under his eyes appeared to have taken up permanent residence. He was the most stunning sight Scorpius had ever seen. Moving carefully so he didn’t jostle the baby, he stepped over to the bed and cautiously sank onto the edge right near Hugo’s left-hand side. Hugo shifted the tiny baby girl he was cradling to his other arm so he could curl his fingers into the front of Scorpius’ shirt and pull him close.

 

“I love you.”

 

The kiss that followed was soft, more of a brush of their lips than a true kiss. Scorpius smiled when Hugo broke away so he could yawn.

 

“You are the most amazing man I have ever met.”

 

“You’re damn right I am,” Hugo responded with a sleepy smile.

 

He shifted over on the bed so there was enough room for Scorpius to lie down as well. Both babies fit perfectly in between them when they both lay down, Hugo on his back and Scorpius propped up on his elbow, watching over all three of them as they slowly began to fall asleep.

 

These past few weeks had been difficult, what with Hugo being unable to do a lot of what he normally would. He knew that this pregnancy had been particularly hard on Hugo. Hell, it had been hard on him as well, what with all of Hugo’s complaints and foul moods he had had to put up with. Not that he was stupid enough to have said anything about that part of the pregnancy: he had learned his lesson with that one after grumbling to Albus about Hugo when he had been pregnant with Artie. Scorpius had spent the first month of his eldest son’s life sleeping on the lounge, an experience that he was not keen to repeat.

 

“Scorp?”

 

He refocussed to see Hugo watching him, his eyes heavy-lidded. “Do you need anything? There’s still some ice chips here, or I could call the nurse for–”

 

“Scorp!”

 

Scorpius winced when the baby closest to him mumbled in her sleep in protest. “Yes?”

 

“Sorry I’ve been in such a foul mood recently. I know I put you through a lot when I’m pregnant and you don’t ever complain. At least, not where I can hear. I really do appreciate it all, you know.”

 

Scorpius smiled and leant carefully over the babies so he could place a soft kiss on Hugo’s forehead. “Get some sleep. You can tell me how wonderful I am in the morning.”

 

Hugo chuckled softly as his eyes closed. “Git.”

 

Watching over his husband and the latest editions to the family as they fell asleep before him, a warm feeling washed through Scorpius’ chest. His smile widened as he wondered to himself how long it would take before Hugo changed his mind about never having another child again this time.


End file.
